darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
She Knows All the Secrets
She Knows All the Secrets is the fifth episode of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, season one. It was released on Netflix with the rest of the season on August 30, 2019. Synopsis A missing Landstrider herd and an unexpected visit from the Skeksis put the All-Maudra on edge. Aughra summons Rian and the others to Dream Space. Plot SkekMal prepares to cut out Rian's tongue as a trophy, but is stopped by skekSil, who claims to need Rian for his own "hunt" for power, the trophy being a place at Emperor skekSo's side. SkekMal agrees on the condition that he get Rian's tongue afterward, threatening to kill skekSil if he is denied, at which point skekSil takes custody of Rian and skekMal departs. SkekSil then pilfers the last vial of Mira's essence from Rian, crushing it after drinking its contents. Meanwhile, All-Maudra Mayrin discovers that numerous Landstriders have gone insane, releasing one before returning to Ha'rar where skekVar and skekZok await her. harnesses the Darkening with the Scepter of Office]] In the Castle of the Crystal, Naia and Kylan sneak through the passages to rescue Gurjin, while Tavra attempts to spy on the Skeksis. Following skekSo, she witnesses him drawing power from the Darkening with the Scepter of Office. At the same time, Deet and Hup travel through the Endless Forest, where Hup breaks down over his fear for Deet and his own inability to defend her. Deet reminds him of his past bravery, and they move on. Returning to Ha'rar, Mayrin meets with skekVar and skekZok, who request a group of seven volunteers, ostensibly to fight an Arathim uprising. In actuality, they intend to drain seven Gelfling from each clan to reach the required 50 Gelfling per trine to achieve immortality. Going the opposite direction, skekSil continues on toward the Castle of the Crystal with Rian in tow, mocking Rian's resistance. The two argue, with Rian accusing the Skeksis of being evil, while skekSil asks Rian to confess to Mira's murder in order to prevent a war. Tempted by the prospect of saving his fellow Gelflings, Rian begins to doubt himself in the face of skekSil's arguments. Within the Ha'rar throne room, Brea and Seladon begin arguing, with Brea accusing Seladon of coveting their mother's throne and Seladon declaring Brea a heretic for listening to Lore. Mayrin arrives to break up the fight and is convinced by Brea to see Lore. She dismisses Seladon's protests and sends her away to examine the Landstrider herds. is offered freedom, and rejects it]] SkekSil continues to pressure Rian into admitting his guilt, but refuses to promise an end to draining Gelflings. Without a guarantee, Rian refuses skekSil's offer, only for skekSil to angrily shout that war would mean the death of the entire Gelfling race. Coming to a stop after Rian's defiant claim that they would win such a war, skekSil cuts away Rian's bonds and invites him, hinting that the fate of the Gelfling race will be on his head if he chooses to run yet again. Bound by chains of his own making even as his physical bonds have been cut, Rian chooses to stay within the carriage. tries to hear the song of Thra]] Atop a Grottan mountain, Aughra tries in vain to hear the "song of Thra" using several Mystic methodologies until a Darkened creature comes before her and dies in her hands. Beseeching the Sanctuary Tree for help, it cleanses the creature of Darkening and revives it. Taking meaning from it, Aughra decides to simply wait and listen rather than attempting to "make Thra talk". Finally arriving in Ha'rar, Deet fears she won't be granted an audience with the All-Maudra in her current garb. Hup steals a fancy dress for her and insists to a guard at the citadel that the "Vapran Lady" has an important message for the All-Maudra. Within the same citadel, the All-Maudra meets Lore while the Skeksis hungrily inspect their "volunteers". Nearing the Castle of the Crystal, skekSil's carriage is ambushed by Gurjin and Naia, who release Rian and cause the carriage to crash. Meanwhile, Seladon notices Deet in the castle and apprehends her, seeing through her disguise and demanding she tell her story about the Darkening immediately rather than to the All-Maudra, lest she be kicked out. All the while, Aughra slowly begins to chant in tune with the song of Thra, which she has finally began to hear, speaking in increasing rapidity as events unfold. Seladon demands proof from Deet, who begins dreamfasting with her to provide it. At the same time, Brea and Mayrin dreamfast so that Mayrin can learn how Brea discovered the hidden chamber beneath her throne. Rian, Kylan, Gurjin, and Naia also begin dreamfasting so that they can witness skekMal through Rian's eyes. Aughra's chanting reached a crescendo as all nine Gelflings dreamfast simultaneously. defends Deet while in a trance]] With a flash of light, Aughra, Rian, Deet, Mayrin, Brea, Kylan, Gurjin, Naia, and Seladon all find themselves in the Dream Space, appearing as a misty facsimile of the Crystal Chamber in the Castle of the Crystal. There, Aughra introduces everyone, and explains that though their bodies remain on Thra, the Dream Space is "the source of magic and prophecy". Aughra elaborates that The Crystal of Truth brought them there to ask for help to defeat the Skeksis. Seladon responds that such talk is treason, that they were "nothing without the Skeksis", and urged her mother to remember whom she served. When Mayrin says she serves Thra, Seladon tries to convince her that this was merely a trick by Aughra, who then demands to know if Seladon will heed Thra's call. Seladon replies that she will not give in to "chaos", at which point Aughra ejects her from the Dream Space, causing Seladon to wake up and order guards stationed around Hup and a still entranced Deet while she reports to the Skeksis. Continuing in the Dream Space, Aughra has the remaining Gelflings gather around the Crystal, which reveals the Skeksis' actions. Following the revelation, Aughra tasks Rian with joining Brea, Deet, and Lore in Ha'rar, and to continue together to the Circle of the Suns. At Naia's questioning, Aughra tasks her, Gurjin, and Kylan with spreading news of the Skeksis' crimes to the other Gelfling Clans in order to kickstart the rebellion, with Mayrin already pledging Vapra to the cause. Satisfied, Aughra then closes the Dream Space, returning herself and everyone present to their bodies. lies dead]] Mayrin and Brea rush to confront the Skeksis over the volunteers. Brea tells Lore to remain behind, even as Seladon reports their treachery to skekVar and skekZok. Mayrin confronts the Skeksis and demands that they release the "volunteers", but skekZok replies that they are willing participants. Mayrin orders the Skeksis to release them, declaring that she no longer accepts Skeksis rule. SkekVar replies by slicing Mayrin open. Seladon and Brea follow her to the ground as she dies. Seladon blames Brea for the incident, and is encouraged by skekZok to take action against the traitors. Galvanized, and despite Brea attempting to reason with her, Seladon orders Brea, Deet, and Hup taken into custody, to be passed to the Skeksis and taken to the Castle of the Crystal. SkekZok and skekVar then name Seladon All-Maudra. Characters In order of appearance: Additional Puppeteers: Derek Arnold, Don Austen, William Banyard, Daisie Beattie, Sue Beattie, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Sarah Burgess, Tim Cherry-Jones, Sheila Clark, Marcus Clarke, Richard Coombs, Callum Dixon, Phil Eason, Iestyn Evans, Cecily Fay, Phil Fletcher, Julia Frost, Joe Greco, Claire Roi Harvey, Richard Hay, Andy Heath, Chris Kendall, Steven Kynman, Matthew Lyons, Lewis McCabe, Wim Oppenheimer, Colin Purves, Hugh Purves, Yvonne Stone, David Taylor, Liam Wright, Mark Whitaker and Tom Wilton. Additional Voices: Dave Chapman, Stewart Clarke, William Gaminara, Louise Gold, Barbara Drennan, Isabella Laughland, Omar Malik, Jack Myers, Irfan Shamji, Helena Smee, Katherine Smee and Olly Taylor. Trivia *The title of this episode is a line spoken by UrSu when he tells Jen about Aughra in The Dark Crystal. References External Links * *